1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic sun screen for motor vehicles with a sun screen which may be reversibly rolled or unrolled by motor actuation. The sun screen includes a pair of spring plate members which maintain the sun screen in a substantially planar contour when unrolled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sun visors (7) are known in the art and are generally formed in planar contour and connected to the motor vehicle structure by movable cross bars as shown in FIG. 1. Drivers may displace the sun visors (7) commonly placed in the front, left and right windows of motor vehicles and adjust them to proper angles in order to block sun light. However, it is generally dangerous for drivers to manually displace the sun visors (7) with their hands, since the user's hands must be removed from the steering wheel. Accidents may occur when the driver's attention is diverted from road conditions.